The 2011 conference on Understanding Interventions that Broaden Participation in Research Careers represents the fourth gathering to address the issues of translating interventions scholarship to practice and fostering interaction between communities of research and practice. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The 2011 conference on Understanding Interventions that Broaden Participation in Research Careers represents the fourth gathering to address the issues of translating interventions scholarship to practice and fostering interaction between communities of research and practice.